Mercury
by Vahn Therron akaShi no Yami
Summary: Companion piece to Blight, The accounts of Blight through Harry's eyes. Is the growth in destruction and decay, and has loved saved us yet? H/D slash. Warnings: Rape, death, violence and other forms of karmic badness.


Mercury: Nirvana Genesis(Chap 1?)  
by Vahn & (Your name here? *points at you*) & inspired by RedHawk's lack of writing and enthusiasm. Beta'ed by GoddessofWomabts!  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, never will be! If I did, you'd all know, you sure would *Malicious Pimp's grin*  
Athour's Note: Yay the companion piece to Blight! This is gonna be from mostly Harry's point of view and will add some scenes and perspectives never really explored. Go harrass redhawk by the way, I wanna update Blight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Muscle and sinew  
Velvet and stone  
This vessel is haunted  
It creaks and moans  
And my bones call to you  
In their seperate skin  
Make myself translucent  
To place you in'  
  
  
It all started with him.  
  
I'd like to say the beginnings of my life were rooted elsewhere. In a first kiss.  
In the brushing of arms.  
In stormy blue gray eyes.  
In the naivety of teenage love and all the hapless euphoria, all the storybook plot lines.  
That I grew from something far more beautiful, something more akin to bright skies and sighing meadows. A place closer to nirvana than our little hands can grasp.  
  
  
This isn't about lying.  
  
  
Our stories are born of something darker, closer to the hell we've grown so accustomed to. Beneath the shallow surface of what we see, where lacquer spirals dwell like roots of poison, of irony and fate. This obscured dark earth is fertile, and we, like all plants, grow from dirt.  
  
* * *  
  
My thoughts are clouded and my limbs, mutinous bastards, won't hold me up. I slump lazily across the banister listening to the creaking of atrophied floor boards. They creak and moan, calling my name, I shudder with the foot falls. I don't want to look at him, that much I know, demonstrating what little strength I have in trying to crawl. His boot heel nearly breaks my jaw. Denial shields me from his eyes, my skin crackles at his touch.  
  
"St-" I start in all futility, his lips bind the words in my throat, they shrink into a solid mass. I can't swallow right. His teeth graze my tongue, I pull back unconciously, revolted. I hear a decisive snap, I barely register the pain, the numbness reminding me of that place between waking and sleep. I had spent so much time there as a child, it seemed distubingly easy to fall backwards in to oblivion.   
  
Lips drag themselves against the hollow of my neck, I feel a sharp spike of pain pierce the veil of my reverie. He shackles me to the stairs with electrical wiring.  
  
My right arm, it hangs awkwardly, a wickedly accurate portrait of my fear. I feel his hands on my shoulders. A dull childhood memory floats to the surface, of copper wire and the unique red, borne of my flesh alone. It was a foreboding crucifix, that hung 'just so' above the mantle of the tiny fireplace, that I had stared up at as Dudley would pin me against a wall and beat the withered frame I took residence in. I lash out at my ghostly tormenter, biting Sirius' palm and drawing back with the metallic tang of blood on my lips. He draws closer, a languid smile and a slow, bitter caress.  
  
My first kiss was a congregation of vitriolic angels and brutal irony.  
The knife whispers across my flesh.  
  
  
  
It's distant burning, my body reels, racing rib bones with his blade.   
His work is eager. So panicked.  
His body is starved of my flesh and he shears it from me.  
"Because dear heart, I-want_to_fuck_you" It echoes in chorus on my ears, a heavy handed palm. I still can't stand to look at him, to witness Sirius in his crime. "Sirius," I whisper to no one in particular. No one hears me.  
  
His lips, like acid, trail down my throat and past the collar bone. Each touch is insidious, igniting nerves and hormones and memories.  
  
I see myself writing to him.  
I watch him cut me again, a 'v' shaped slash across my stomach as he tears away my shirt.  
I see myself talking to him again, another night, another escape.  
I watch as he lazily fingers the blood.  
  
I cry, stifling sobs and cries of outrage, not at him, not at Sirius, no no no. I swallow the sour gravity of my own perversions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm made acutely aware I'd have given him this, had he asked.  
He loves me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I let it wash over me, sweat and blood and tears seep in to the boy beneath the rotting skin. My mouth relaxes and my struggles cease in their desperation. It's all nuance, calculated impact. I give him what he wants so bad.  
  
Back into the forest of the shadows and shine, my thoughts are loose, like bricks without mortar. I drift into a mother's arms, oblivion's cradled embrace. It's raining outside, I think to myself.  
  
The last thing I hear as I'm swallowed by the night is the sound of wings crashing against the damp sky.   
It was probabaly just the sound of my pants being torn off.  
  
  
  
'There is this hunger  
This restlessness inside of me.  
And it know's that you're no stranger  
You're my gravity'  
  
  
'My hands will adore you  
Through all darkness aim  
They will lay you out in moonlight  
And reinvent your name'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note: Hey hey! long time no see! Rememeber, no flames no hardcore bitching. Stick to decorative piano and constructive crititsicm thanks. What did you think?  
Oh yes the lyrics are from the song' abscence of fear' by Jewel, whom i really truly love. lol. Anyway I'm just curious, who do you think the lyrics are refering to? Those who have read Blight probabaly have a better idea anyhow. So yeah, REVIEW! For the love of god REVIEW! 


End file.
